


Baby Mine

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Near-Death Experience, Traumatic birth, Twin Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

October 14th, 2016.

It was the day he almost died.

Not literally, but figuratively. That afternoon, at around 2 PM, Y/N had gone into labor with their twins. Both boys - Spencer Michael and Walter Derek - had nearly died, along with Y/N, when she’d experienced a postpartum hemorrhage after the cesarean section. Nearly double the amount of blood is lost during a c-section than a vaginal birth, and with twins, the blood loss was even higher. Y/N had flatlined on the table moments after seeing the boys’ faces for the first time and as he saw that green line flatten his heart dropped. Thankfully, the doctors were able to stabilize her and about a week later, she and the boys were released to him.

His life wasn’t over.

Originally, Hotch had allowed him six weeks of paternal leave, but because of Y/N’s complications during surgery, she couldn’t do a lot of what needed to be done after birth; she needed at least 10 weeks to recover, so Hotch had doubled Spencer’s paternal leave with the stipulation that the last two weeks of that had to go unpaid.

All of a sudden, a loud cry resonated from across the hall, waking both Spencer and Y/N out of a deep sleep. “Babies are up,” she mumbled, pushing up off the bed as she held onto her stomach. Nearly two months had gone by and she was getting better day by day, but it was still a bit difficult to get around. “They need to be fed. Help me up, love.”

Groggily, Spencer got up from the bed, placing his arm under both of hers to help her off the bed. “You know you don’t need to give me that much help, right?” she laughed, yawning into Spencer’s shoulder. “Using your arm as leverage to get up would be enough.”

“The mother of my babies almost died two months ago giving birth to my beautiful boys,” he said, walking with you hand-in-hand to the nursery, “so forgive me if I’m being a little overprotective during your recovery.” When you walked in, Spencer was fussy, but Water was screaming.

“You hungry baby boy,” she said, attempting to reach down into the crib.

Lovingly, Spencer pointed towards the rocking chair. “Sit. I’ll grab him, you sit.” She put pressure on her stomach and sat down, waiting as Spencer grabbed Walter and placed him into her lap.

“Booby time, baby man,” she yawned. While Big Spencer picked up Little Spencer, cradling him and to calm him down, she lifted up her shirt to allow Walter to latch on. “We have such beautiful babies,” she cooed, grazing her index finger across the rosy cheeks of her newborn. 

Spencer leaned down with the baby in hand to kiss her forehead. “Yes, we do. I’m so unbelievably grateful you’re alive to see them.” As Y/N moved in her seat, she grimaced, feeling a slight pull of her stitches. “Are you okay?” he blurted out, a little louder than he had intended. 

“Yea,” she said as Walter unlatched himself. “Switch babies.” Spencer handed her Junior while he took Walter. “Maybe see if he needs a change before you put him down again?”

Spencer turned toward the changing table with Walter as Y/N attempted to get Junior to latch on to the opposite breast. “You hungry too?” He began to fuss before, so Y/N started singing.

\----

Baby mine, don’t you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine.

\----

With her melodic voice resonating through the room, both boys began to still, and Spencer finally latched on. “Keep going,” her husband said, picking up a now sleeping, newly-changed Walter. “Please? That night, I never thought I’d get to hear your voice again.” She smiled as he sat in the chair across from her, Walter now sleeping on his father’s shoulder.

As her eyes fluttered closed, her body swaying, she began to sing again. 

\----

Little one when you play  
Pay no heed what they say  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew all about you  
They’d end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they’d give just for  
The chance to hold you.

From your head to your toes  
Your not much, goodness knows  
But your so precious to me  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine

\----

When Y/N finished singing, she looked down to see that Spencer had finished feeding and had already fallen asleep. Looking up, she could see that Walter was still asleep and Spencer had tears in his eyes. “I love you,” he mouthed, not wanting to wake up the babies.

“I love you too,” she whispered back. Quietly, Spencer got up, placing both boys back in their crib. As soon as they were down, Spencer and Walter turned toward each other, their hands overlapping; if they didn’t know any better, the loving parents would say they were holding hands.

In order to keep them asleep, Spencer and Y/N tiptoed out of the room and practically levitated back onto their bed. “Let’s see how much sleep we can get before they wake up again,” she said as they both closed their eyes.

Another cry rang from the nursery. “Go to sleep,” Spencer said, turning over and giving her a kiss. “I’ll take care of it.”


End file.
